Telekinetic no Naruto
by Tsukune no Inugami
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki holds two secrets, one he has a very unique ability and the other is that he's the son of the famous Yellow Flash and Red Death, so what happens when he's forced to reveal his second secret the month before the Chunin Exams? Alive Kushina. Good Sasuke. Telekinetic Naruto. Bashing of Sakura. Rated for language and scenes. NOW UNDER REVISION!
1. The Start

_**I do not own the rights to Naruto whom belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me, and it wouldn't of taken Naruto to learn fucking Sage Mode to be useful!**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was many things: a loud-mouth moron, brash, inattentive and heedless to formality or social standings. But unknown to those in Konohagakure that was just a mask that the blonde haired Uzumaki portrayed, when he was actually very calm, street-smart and caring to people; although he does retain his dislike for formality and social standings.

In Naruto's opinon, his most notable character trait was his sarcastic, flippant attitude and sardonic views on life. He often joked in serious situations or when someone made what was intended to be a dramatic statement which is usually unnecessary. He also has a major dislike for perverts, as he finds that those without proper respect for the other sex very degrading given that he had grown up in the poorer side of Konohagakure along with the more unsavory characters.

Also unlike his mask that proclaimed, Naruto had no desire what-so-ever to become or want to be a Hokage but he did want to become a shinobi so that he wouldn't be under the thumb of the civilian council's judgement. The blonde also knew about the secrets that surrounded him like the fact that he was the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a being made of chakra, that was sealed into his navel by the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze .

That was something that he also knew that was a secret that he was the son of the Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto didn't hate the Yondaime, in fact that he trusted the village's future safety with his own flesh and blood made him proud of it, although he would still give him a swift kick to the balls.

Kushina, now there was somebody he despised, had after recovering in the hospital had vanished from Konohagakure leaving Naruto to be subjected to the village's predijuice. He had, one night, snuck into the Hokage's office and found correspondence letters from Sarutobi to Kushina pleading her to come back and take care of him each answer saying she would never care for Naruto.

And so he trained himself to exhaustion day-to-night and repeated the same routine finding out the perks of being the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi; such perks involved superhuman physical attributes, and had heightened senses, able to track people by scent alone something he had trained in by tracking criminals in the redlight district and taking them down.

By searching out some of the retired or discharged shinobi that lived in the district, Naruto was taught unarmed combat, using circular attacks such as spinning kicks and back hands most often. In addition to his proficiency in unarmed combat, he mastered many varieties of weapons, favoring knives the most often for close-combat and a sword for a slightly longer range in combat.

Anyway, we find our protagnist walking down the street of the redlight district with his hands stuffed in his orange tracksuit pockets and a small smile of joy. _'Finally graduated.'_ Naruto thought to himself, soon finding himself in front of a large rundown building that had a chipped and faded sign hanging from chains.

"Home sweet home." he muttered to himself, walking through the front door waving absently at the elderly woman walking past him out of the building, and head up the stairs to stop at a door with 321 on the door.

Said door looked to have been in much better condition than the door frame, taking out his keys and unlocking it he walked inside kicking it shut before tossing his keys onto the table; Naruto headed into his bathroom stripping off his clothes to his black boxers and idly wave a hand the handle for the shower turning on as he stripped off his boxers to step under the steamy hot-water.

The blonde Jinchuuriki groaned in relief as the water soothed his aching muscles and soaped his hair before rinsing it off, lathering his body with bodywash before letting the water run it off. Turning the water off, the newly instated Genin got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his hips and getting dressed in fresh boxers before heading to bed to get ready for the next day.

* * *

**Author Note: **Just a small story idea that I thought of. Might continue it.

R&R


	2. Learning the Teams

_**I do not own the rights to Naruto whom belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me, and it wouldn't of taken Naruto to learn fucking Sage Mode to be useful!**_

* * *

Morning found sunshine dipping into the apartment of Naruto, shining onto his face waking him up and looking at his alarm clock to see that it read 9:43am. "Ugh... to freaking early." the blonde Genin muttered, as he sat up in his bed running a hand through his hair messing it up even more.

Getting up out of his bed, the thirteen-year-old made his towards his closet and opened it showing the horrible orange tracksuits that he ignored in favor of reaching in the back to grab the clothes there before getting dressed in a black hooded jacket zipped-up over a sleeveless mesh shirt. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black sneakers, a leather holster for his custom-made knife on his right thigh.

Naruto pulled the hood over his head before leaving his apartment, making sure that it was locked up tightly, and headed down the stairs with his hands stuffed into his jeans; as he walked the hooded teenager saw numerous tenants, of the rundown apartment building, waving or nodding their hellos.

"Naru-kun~" the teenager froze at the voice making him turn around to look at the speaker, only to be glomped in a tight hug with his head being pressed into twin soft mounds. There holding his head in between her breasts was a girl, whom looked to be about only two years older than him, with long black hair, peach skin and red eyes. She was dressed in blue dress, that hugged her curves tightly, and short heels.

Naruto breathed a sigh. "Morning Akiko." he greeted, looking down at the girl hugging him tightly. Akiko Yukimura was a girl that he had met years ago when he was only seven-years-old.

- **Flash back -**

**Seven-year-old Naruto moved through the shadows of the alleyways in the poor district of Konoha, dressed in only shorts and a thin top, and froze when he heard a scream pierce through the air. The blonde boy spun and darted toward the direction of the scream, only to freeze at what he saw before him; a young girl, about nine-years-old dressed in torn rags, surrounded by a five thugs each had a leer that Naruto recognized.**

**"Come on, girly." the tallest one sneered. "You've been selected as the newest attraction for the boss."**

**The girl shook her head franticly. "N- no! St- stay away fro- from me!" she shrieked, holding her hands up in a pitiful guarding position.**

**Scowling in rage at being disobeyed the thug moved forward to grab her when Naruto made his move, leaping out of the shadows to plant both his feet hard on the thug's face making his nose break before flipping into the air to land in front of the girl. "Y'u li'le sh't!" the thug spoke, blood pouring through his clenched fingers, glaring at him. "G't him!"**

**At the command the other four thugs charged at Naruto, who simply began to dodge and weave effortlessly through the wild swings by them; suddenly the blonde boy leapt forward his hands pushing off the head of a thug into a wide leap as he landed behind them before moving into a powerful spinning kick that landed right in the sternum of a thug knocking him back with the surprising strength in it. Naruto was forced to duck just as a steel pipe swung where his head had been at, and used his new position to thrust both his fists into the pipe wielding thug's crotch with painful force dropping the thug as he curled into a tight ball clutching at his groin.**

**Standing back up, Naruto looked up at the other three with a cocky grin on his young face and made a come-on gesture. "Whose next?" he spoke, his youthful voice mocking. Roaring the trio charged at him only to be shocked when the kid seemingly vanished from his spot to appear in the air spilt-kicking two of the thugs before gripping the leader's head to hold him in the air and using all of his body to slam him face first into the ground knocking him unconscious.**

**"Well, that's that." said Naruto, dusting his hands off and turning to look at the girl with a small smile on his face; only to freeze at the look in her eyes as it was same look that some of the women in his apartment building got when they saw his whisker marks plus with the fact that his hair was shaped like two cat-like ears for some reason. "Uh... you alright?"**

**"What a cutie!" she squealed grabbing him into a hug pulling his head into her developing chest. "Thank you, cutie! I'm Akiko Yukimura, what's yours?"**

**"Naruto Uzumaki." he spoke, muffled by the girl's hold on his head in her chest.**

**- End Flash back -**

Since then the girl had been a good friend to him, although at times driving him nuts, but she listened when he needed to talk and in return he did the same with her. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki made sure that she wasn't bother by the criminals in the district, and had gotten her a job at the Ichiraku Ramen shop so that she wouldn't have to be forced to work the streets.

"What are you up to, Naru-kun?" the fifteen-year-old girl questioned, looking down at him as she cuddled his head into her bosom, making him look up at her with annoyed blue eyes as he extracted himself from her grip and chest.

"I got my Genin team placements to go to." he said, a tick mark forming on his head as Akiko pulled his arm between her breasts. "So I got to get going."

Undeterred Akiko smiled happily as she started to pull him in the direction of the Ninja Academy. "I'll go with you, I don't have to be at work for a bit." she chirped with a smile, making Naruto twitch in annoyance before sighing in resignation knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape the evilness of a morning person. As they walked, Akiko chattered on about pointless stuff like weather and his new clothes. "I really like your new look, Naru-kun~ It suits you much better than having to wear that ugly tracksuit that you wore before."

Naruto let out small hums, as he spilt his attention between listening and looking around noticing the various civilians walking by him not even noticing that the Jinchuuriki was the person that they nodded hello to, and was glad when they soon came to a stop in front of the Academy. "Well, see you later, Akiko." the blonde said, moving to go inside the building only to have the girl press her lips against a whiskered cheek.

"Bye Naru-kun~" sang Akiko, as she left the area with a sway in her hips.

Blushing slightly under his hood, Naruto moved into the building in the direction of his classroom before entering it seeing it nearly full of newly-graduated Genin and plopping into the seat next to the form of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was a fair-skinned teenager who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair that was spiky in the back with bangs that were held out of his face by his blue-clothed hitai-ate. Sasuke was considered to be quite handsome as most girls near their age were very infatuated with him something that Naruto enjoyed joking about. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmer with blue ninja sandals.

"Hey man. Surprised Banshee and Blondie haven't claimed seats near you and molest you yet." the hooded blonde smirked at the black haired teenager, who let out a twitch of his eyebrow.

Sasuke looked at his friend with a twitching brow and growled. "How's your dear Akiko-chan?" the Uchiha shot back, making Naruto blush lightly.

"At least, I can get a girl who won't stalk me obsessively."

"Whatever, I see yo-" Sasuke froze mid-word as the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard just as the door to the classroom was thrown open to reveal the two banes of his existence. The first was a girl with long, pink hair, large green eyes and fair skin along with a rather large forehead. She was dressed in a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short-sleeves, tight dark-green shorts, traditional blue ninja sandals and her blue hitai-ate being used as a head-ban.

The other was a fair-skinned girl of average height with light-blue colored eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance was her long, blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face; she wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her hitai-ate around her waist acting as a belt.

These two were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the top Kunoichi and Heir to the Yamanaka respectively as well as being two of the top fangirls of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"HA, I win Ino-Pig!" the pinkette screeched loudly, making Naruto's enhanced hearing hurt making the blonde cover his ears.

The purple wearing blonde shrieked back. "No way Billboard-Brow, you totally cheated!"

"Did not Piggy!" Sakura yelled angrily as she got up close and personal in Ino's face with a furious glare.

"Did so Forehead!" Ino yelled in retaliation as she shoved her head towards Sakura's; their foreheads clashing against each other as sparks flew throw their eyes and clashed back and forth. A low growl rumbled in each of their throats, their fists were clenched tightly and were waiting for the opportunity to show the other 'their place'.

"Will you two shut the hell up? You're hurting Akamaru's ears with your damn screeching." A loud voice said angrily from the next row over, causing Naruto and most of the class to turn their attention to the source of said voice. He was a young, tan boy around thirteen-years-old with, hidden at the moment, short spiky brown hair that was held up by his blue clothed hitai-ate. He had sharp, narrow black eyes which had thin vertical slits as opposed to normal round pupils. He had pronounced canine teeth that protruded from his upper lip, clearly visible when even his mouth was closed. He wore a long sleeved, dark grey hooded coat with black fur surrounding the hood and cuff links of the jacket. He also wore a pair of dark grayish pants that went to his mid calf and on his feet were blue shinobi sandals. As if his feral appearance didn't make him stand out enough, he had two very distinct things that set him apart from everyone else in the room. The first being the pair of large, red fang tattoos adorning his cheeks, signifying him as one of the Inuzuka Clan. The other being the small white and brown puppy, that was currently whimpering on the desk with its front paws over its long floppy ears. These two were none other than Kiba Inuzuka, local hot head and second heir to the Inuzuka Clan, and his ninken partner Akamaru.

Unfortunately the Inuzuka's demand transferred the duo's rage onto himself and was then beat into the ground with feminine fury, making his ninken whimper as it cowered under the desk. Sakura then proceeded to move to the seat where Naruto was sitting in and stood in front of the hooded blonde. "I don't know who you are, but you're sitting in my seat next to Sasuke-Kun. SO MOVE!" Sakura yelled at the hooded boy, who had yet to respond to her 'reasonable' demand.

Said thirteen-year-old looked up, his hood casting shadows over his upper face and the light in the room only revealing his whisker-like markings on each cheek. "Piss off, washboard." he muttered loud enough to be heard.

_'Wa- washboard?!' _the pink haired Genin screeched mentally and looked closer at the boy only to see the markings. "NARUTO!" she roared, making the people look at the hooded teen in shock that the figure was actually the dead-last who they had thought to had failed the Genin Exam. "How dare you call me that!" the girl swung her clenched fist at the boy's head, in hopes of slamming into his cranium, only for Naruto to seemingly grunt as an invisible force to slam into her knocking her backwards head-over-heels.

"Don't try attempting to hit me again, washboard." he said, looking up just enough that his eyes shined in the light giving him a dangerous look, making her shiver. "And anyway there's another seat on the other side of Sasuke, washboard." With that Naruto laid his head on his folded arms to get some sleep, his eyes closing as he gained a peaceful look on his face.

Standing up Sakura hurried over to the other side of Sasuke, just as the classroom door opened to reveal a man wearing the standard Konoha shinobi attire: a dark-blue long-sleeved shirt which were rolled up about a 1/4th of the way, matching pants, a dark green flak jacket and finally blue shinobi sandals. He had tan skin with dark brown hair which was styled in a pony tail, held back by a hitai-ate, and brown eyes. The distinguishing feature about him was a long scar across the bridge of his nose. This man was none other than Iruka Umino, a sensei of the Ninja Academy and one of the people Naruto could count on if he needed help.

"Good morning class and congratulations on graduating from this academy. From now on you will all be official shinobi in service not only to Hokage-sama but to Hi no Kuni in general. You will face numerous dangers and enemies as you carry out your missions with your comrades to the best of your abilities. It has been my honor to be your sensei for these last few years." Iruka said happily as he entered the classroom, now sporting a few bandages on his face, with a proud but serious expression on his face as he addressed his now former students.

"Without any further distractions, let's begin the team selection process. Team 1 will be…" Iruka announced with a smile on his face as he started to list off the teams. "Next up, Team 7 will comprise of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto and Sasuke groaned, while Sakura cheered for being on her "Precious Sasuke-kun" team. "Team 8 will be comprised of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga." None of them said anything, although the Hyuuga heir did look sad to not be on Naruto's team. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year and Team 10 will be comprised of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." Ino looked downcast at being placed on the team with the most lazy and large Genin. "Please wait here until your teachers arrive. Good luck."

As the Chunin left the room, people exploded in chatter that slowly died down as the room was emptied by Genin leaving with their assigned teachers.

* * *

Two hours later, found Naruto still dead asleep, Sasuke laying his feet on his desk while reading a black book and Sakura staring dreamingly at the last loyal Uchiha. The dull happenings where interrupted as the door slid open for the first time in two hours revealing a man wearing the standard Konoha shinobi attire: a dark-blue long-sleeved shirt, matching pants, a dark green flak jacket and finally blue shinobi sandals with metal-plated fingerless gloves. His hitai-ate was on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his left eye, and a face-mask which obscured the lower-half of his face. He had spiky white hair, that tilted to the left, and a single bored dark eye that looked over the three.

"As far as first impressions..." the man spoke, gaining two of the three's attention. "... I hate you all. Wake up hood boy and meet me on the roof." He then vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Uchiha to wake up his friend and to travel up to the roof of the building. "Good, now that we're all here why don't we being with introducing ourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you show us how it's done, sensei?" the pink haired girl spoke, drawing incredulous looks from them all.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" the white haired man said, with an eye-smile.

_'All we learned was his name.'_ Sakura thought.

"Pinky, go." the man said.

With a throbbing vein showing in her enormous forehead, the pink haired bans- I mean girl spoke. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." Looks at Sasuke blushing and shifting. "My hobbies and dreams..." the girl squeals a little. "I HATE Naruto." Glaring at the hooded teenager.

"And I **love** you too, washboard." said boy shot back at her.

_'Oh great a pink haired obsessed Uchiha stalker.' _Kakashi thought to himself with a sweat drop. "Scowl, your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, mostly fangirls, and I don't particularly like anything except my friend Naruto and training. My hobbies are training and relaxing. My dream is to restore my clan and discover the real reason why my clan was destroyed." said Sasuke, with a determined look in his onyx-black eyes.

The Jonin raised a curious eyebrow at the boy's dream. _'I thought he was suppose to be some avenger-obsessed kid.'_ "Hoody, go."

Naruto looked up from his spot leaning back against the roof railing and spoke. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like a certain amount of people and training. I dislikes people who are completely retarded, perverts, child molesters and rapists. My hobbies are to train and hang out with my friends. My dream is to become strong enough to protect those I desire too."

_'Now he's completely different than his profile.__'_ Shaking those thoughts away, Kakashi spoke. "Now that the introductions are over, I can tell you about the survival training tomorrow."

"Survival training? But we did that already in the academy, sensei." Sakura said, curious.

"Oh, this isn't like normal survival training. I guess that I should say that it's in reality the true Genin exam." He continued on. "Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become true Genin while the rest is sent back to the academy. This training has a failure percentage of over 66%." Sakura gasped while Sasuke raised an eyebrow but not speaking and Naruto just grunted not really caring. "Anyway come to training ground 7 tomorrow at 5am and make sure not to eat or else you'll throw up. Ja ne!" With that the man vanished once more in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded, before back-flipping off the rooftop and vanishing before hitting the ground while the Uchiha roof-hopped towards his home leaving Sakura by herself.

* * *

**Author Note: **There we go, the second chapter of this story. And to any interested _A Lost Potter's Return_ is still up for adoption until the end of the month before I delete it.

R & R!


	3. The Test

_**I do not own the rights to Naruto whom belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me, and it wouldn't of taken Naruto to learn fucking Sage Mode to be useful!**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he trailed half-awake into the training ground early in the morning, his black hood over his face, and saw his two teammates there as well. "Yo." the blonde Genin waved tiredly, getting a grunt from Sasuke and a growl from a disheveled looking Sakura. "Wake me up when one-eye gets here."

Sasuke watched his friend collapse at the base of one of the three logs and fall deep asleep, the Uchiha moving his attention back to the annoying howler monk- I mean girl that was trying to sneakily scoot closer to him. "Hn." he grunted, shooting a cold glare at her making her "Eep" and move backwards; Sasuke leaped up into the tree, getting away from Sakura and closing his onyx eyes falling into a light slumber.

The pink haired girl looked from her sleeping obsess- crush and then towards the hooded Uzumaki before she decided to follow their examples, sleeping at the base of the tree with the Uchiha in it. After over two and a half hours, Naruto awoke to find himself still laying back against the log he had collapse against earlier and looked around to see Haruno laying on the ground at a tree-base and Sasuke awake looking down at the girl with a terrified expression on his face as the sleep mutterings floated to their ears.

"... Mmm, Sasuke-kun use the whip more... Your pet's been a very naughty girl..."

Sasuke looked at the Jinchuuriki with wide eyes. "The fucking hell?!" the boy mouthed at his equally disturbed blonde friend, who just shrugged, and leaped out of the tree landing three feet from it. "Spar?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk of excitement as the other teenager fell into his own fighting stance, a hand at chest level while the other hovered near his stomach and legs were bent slightly for quick movement, and fell into the traditional Uchiha taijutsu stance.

The training ground was silent as a leaf fluttered slowly to the ground, just as it touched the ground the duo were off clashing against each other; Sasuke's hand shook as he block Naruto's fist with it, having to enhance his body with chakra, and his own fist clutched in the blonde's own hand casually. "Heh, gotten better than last time." Naruto grunted, as he was surprised that his Jinchuuriki-enhanced strength hadn't sent his friend flying yet. "But then again... so have I."

Sasuke had only a second to comprehend the words before he found his hand being pushed upwards, making him stumble forward into a judo-toss through the air; the Uchiha placing his hands on the ground to catch himself just in time to push into the air dodging an axe-kick that cracked the ground. Skidding on the dirt, Sasuke lunged forward into a spin-kick that had Naruto blocking with his fore-arm, only for the teen to twist in the air to kick the blonde in his stomach making him heave at the attack, and back-flip to get some distance again.

"Huff... huff..." the two Genin males panted, one for breath and the other in slight pain from the chakra-enhanced kick; only for the panting to be broken by the roar of outrage and what sounded like a thundering elephant charging at Naruto, making said boy look over to see Sakura charging at him with her hand pulled back in a fist.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO!" roared the pinkette, trying to slam her fist into the boy's head the hood having fallen off his head leaving his face exposed.

With a single twitch of his hand, the howler monke- I mean- girl found herself flying through the air as if being hit by a strong force and rolling across the training ground dirt and hitting the tree trunk. "Bad washboard." Naruto muttered out loud, Sasuke grunting in effort to hide his snigger of laughter, and walked over to the logs pulling out a small scroll before unsealing two water bottles and tossing one over to the Uchiha. "Good spar, man."

The black haired thirteen-year-old nodded back to his friend before opening his bottle drinking the water happily, just as a poof of smoke alerted the trio of Genin to Kakashi's arrival to the training ground. "Ohayo, minna!" the silver haired man greeted cheerfully, earning only a grunt from Sasuke and a wave of acknowledgment from Naruto.

"YOU'RE LATE!" the pink haired Genin howled angrily, pointing at the said man who just looked at her confusedly.

Ignoring the pink haired girl, the man pulled out two silver bells, a timer and some bento lunches. "The point of this exercise is to see if you can get these bells I have attached to my hip. In order to pass, you must get one of the bells. You are to come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you will not succeed." Kakashi said. Sakura, however, noticed something.

"But Sensei, they're only two bells!"

"Correct. Whoever doesn't get the other bell will fail and be sent back to the Academy." Instantly the three genin stiffened. "You have until noon. Whoever fails to get a bell will not only have to go back to the Academy, but I will tie you to these posts behind me and let you watch me eat your lunch in front of you."

_'So that's why the note said to not eat breakfast.' _thought Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow but decided to stay silent.

"Remember to come at me with the intent to kill . . . BEGIN!" Instantly Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the trees to hide and plan, while Naruto stayed standing in the same position not moving an inch just staring from beneath his hood at the Jonin.

"Uh, Naruto?" Kakashi said. The teen opened one eye indicating he was listening. "You do realize this is a test right?"

"Yeah." the blonde answered, barely moving from his relaxed position. "So... shall we?"

"Shinobi lesson #1: **Taijutsu**_ (Body Technique)_." he commented, reaching in his back pouch causing Naruto to tense his body, only to make the blonde twitch when he pulled out an orange covered book. "Don't worry, you won't even make me lose my page."

"I ain't worried about you." Naruto shot back, his hands flexing as he prepared himself to begin. "Its just, I really don't like perverts." With that, the blonde dashed forward making the man's one-eye widen at the incredible speed and be forced to leap away from a swipe of the knife that had appeared in the teen's right hand.

As he landed, the blonde kept up his attacks speeding again this time into a spinning kick that Kakashi was forced to hop over to allow it to pass beneath him only to be surprised when Naruto used his hands as leverage to push himself off the ground into a double-kick that caught the man in his stomach making him grunt slightly. Moving at high-speeds the silver haired grabbed the boy's legs and threw him flying into the lake, causing it to splash at the boy's fall, and then took a small breath of relaxation when he didn't surface.

_'He was much more skilled for being a dead-last.'_ Kakashi thought to himself, glancing down to look at his book once more; as he read the book, he picked up the faint sound of metal whistling through the air just in time for a series of shuriken and kunai to lodge themselves in the left side of the man's skull, making Sakura scream in horror and the owner of the weapons to gasp lowly, only to poof into a wooden log that clattered to the ground.

"Shit!" muttered Sasuke, knowing that he had just given away his position to the man, and leaped away from the tree moving swiftly to escape being found.

Meanwhile a certain howler monkey girl was _stealthily,_ I mean loudly, moving through the forest in search of Sasuke. _'Could Kakashi-sensei have already? No, not Sasuke-kun that wouldn't happen to him.'_ the girl thought to herself, freezing as she saw the unmistakable silver hair standing near her position. _'Phew, he didn't notice me.'_

"Sakura, behind you."

Spinning around, she froze at the sight of Kakashi standing there with his hands in a sign just before everything dissolved into a tornado of leaves covering her vision from everywhere before it disappeared leaving the area empty except herself. "Huh? What was that?" she questioned, looking around wildly. "What's going on? Where's sensei?"

"Sakura..." a familiar voice wheezed, making the pinkette spin around a happy smile on her face that vanished at the sight of her beloved Sasuke propping himself on a tree with various ninja tools sticking out of his body like some demented pincushion.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"A bit to much, maybe." mused Kakashi as he watched his possible student faint at the result of him using **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **_(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)_.

Else where, Sasuke stopped in his tracks at the sound of an all-too familiar scream and look around aimlessly wondering if Naruto had somehow slipped a live snake into Sakura's shorts again. "No, he'd be to busy trying to figure out how to get those bells." he thought out loud, only to pause at the sound of the Jonin behind him speaking up.

"Shinobi lesson #2: **Genjutsu** _(Illusion Technique). _Sakura easily fell for it." he casually said, leaning against a tree reading still and the bells jingling in the faint breeze.

_'Genjutsu, a form of hypnosis. Sakura may be well-versed in book smarts, but she isn't that great at figure out real-from-false.'_ the Uchiha thought to himself, and turned to face the man. "But, I'm not in the same league as her."

"Say that after you've gotten a bell, Sasuke-kun." the man shot back lazily. "The most powerful clan within **Konohagakure** _(Village Hidden in the Leaves)_, the Uchiha Clan... this could be interesting." The two males stood there staring at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move, when suddenly Sasuke crouched down withdrawing and hurling shuriken at Kakashi making the man move to the side quickly. "Such obvious attacks are useless."

A stray shuriken cut through a wire, causing numerous knives to be launched at Kakashi making him jump into the air letting them hit the tree behind him; Sasuke taking the opportunity appeared behind him in a mid-air spin kick that Kakashi blocked using his left forearm, using the man's gripped on his ankle and his position steadying himself on the ground, Sasuke pushed himself into the air into a punch that was blocked by the Jonin's left hand and then twisted himself into a downwards kick with his remaining foot causing the man to block once again leaving Sasuke hanging upside down face-to-face with Kakashi.

Smirking up at the face, Sasuke lashed out with his free hand at the bells dangling from the waist only to barely touch them when he was thrown away from Kakashi. "Well, I do have to acknowledge that you are different than the other two." the silver haired man commented idly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before flipping rapidly through hand-seals before ending on a single seal and inhaling as much as possible. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **_(Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)_!"

"What?!" was the shocked yell just as a fireball, the size of a Akimichi teenager using the **Nikudan Sensha **_(Human Bullet Tank)_, engulfed his body and the surrounding area setting it ablaze.

Sasuke cut off the chakra and waited tensely for the fire to dissipate, only to be shocked when the dying fire revealed that no body was there. _'He's gone! In the air? Behind, to the side? Where could he be at?!'_ he thought, only to hear the voice from below only to late.

"Below you." looking down wide-eyed, he watched a gloved hand grip his ankle tightly. "**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu **_(Earth Style: Headhunter Technique)_!" Kakashi then yanked the Uchiha into the ground leaving only his head sticking out like a whack-a-mole game, and appeared in front of the stuck black haired teenager. "Shinobi lesson #3: **Ninjutsu **_(Ninja Techniques)_. Well, you're already further along with this aspect than the others. But they do say an exposed nail, should be hammered." the man mocked, getting a growl from the stuck teenager and then a smirk. "Oh? Something funny?"

"Yeah... you shouldn't of forgotten Naruto."

At that the man tilted his confused only to be slammed into with a powerful force, sending him into the air before he landed on his feet looking at the slightly wet form of the Jinchuuriki. "Oh? Took long in the water?" the man teased.

"No, just had to find my knife." Naruto answered, pulling out the knife letting Kakashi see the weapon; the knife appeared to be an ordinary civilian hunting knife with a curved, serrated-edged blade and wooden handle with symbols engraved along the blade. "See this is from somebody special to me and I wo-"

"Akiko." the stuck Uchiha coughed, making Naruto stomp on his head sharply.

"Quiet, monkey eyes. I should really just leave you stuck there, but I need you to pass this damn test." the blonde growled, Kakashi watching the interaction wondering how Naruto would free Sasuke only to have his eyes bulge outwards as the ground around Sasuke shot into the air hovering there before crumbling into dust.

Dropping free, Sasuke dusted himself off and got into a ready stance with Naruto mirroring him. "Ready, Naruto?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi was stuck on defensive actions as the duo attacked him, surprising him as they worked like a well-oiled team each covering the others openings. _'I thought these two hated each other!'_ he thought, blocking a strong backhand from Naruto only to jump away from a kick by Sasuke, landing he prepared to defend when the timer went off in the distance. "Well, that's over. Let's go find Sakura." Kakashi said, walking away with the two boys following him.

Ten minutes later, found Sakura being bound to a tree log while the other two Genin sat on the ground beside her. "You guys, look really hungry. Oh and something I forgot to say about the training..." Kakashi started saying. "There's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy tomorrow."

Naruto and Sasuke looked up with raised eyebrows, while Sakura screamed happily. "Then we..." Naruto spoke.

"Yup! All three of you... should quit as being shinobi."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched angrily, struggling against her bonds.

"Because you three are nothing but punks who don't deserve to become ninja." Growling angrily, Sasuke lunged at the man only to find himself in a blur of movement to find the man sitting on his back with his foot in Sasuke's face. "That's why you're a punk."

"DON'T STEP ON SASUKE-KUN!" howled Sakura.

"Quiet, washboard." Naruto muttered, making the girl screech and struggle in her bindings trying to get at the blonde.

"Actually let me fix that, Sakura you should just quit. The reason that Genin are placed in four member squads are because of the founding principle of Konohagakure that being teamwork." Kakashi said, getting off Sasuke letting him stand and brush himself off. "Naruto and Sasuke seem to work together, but you just fainted after having a single Genjutsu used on you. Although none of you got the bells so you still fai-"

"These bells?" spoke Naruto, jingling the silver bells in his hands making the Jonin gap at them and look at his belt in shock.

"Ho- how? Never mind, congrats but what will you do now?"

Shrugging the hooded teen tossed one to the Uchiha before placing the other on the girl's pink hair and moving to leave the training ground. "Go back home, I guess." he said, boredly.

Blinking his single eye, Kakashi began to chuckle gaining the attention of the Genin. "Very good! You three pass!" he said, stunning them and collected his clock. "Meet back here at 7, for our first official meeting as Team 7. Ja Ne!"

* * *

**Author Note: **Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Flamers will be attacked brutally and without mercy.


	4. Note

This story shall be rewritten as I kind of lost my focus on it.


End file.
